Sentinels of Magic
The Sentinels of Magic was a loose confederation of mystical heroes originally assembled to thwart the angel Asmodel's uprising in Hell. Following that event, the team remained together in order to safeguard reality from supernatural menaces. Including keeping a watch over the one weapon that could stop the Spectre; the Spear of Destiny. History The Sentinels next united to battle the demon Etrigan, who had been separated from Jason Blood and was tapping into the power of Stonehenge. At Phantom Stranger's request, the Martian Manhunter joined the Sentinels in battle and discovered that Morgan Le Fay had trapped Jason Blood within a tesseract jewel. As the Martian Manhunter shattered the jewel, Jason Blood was freed and Etrigan was once again contained within Blood's body. Following the disappearance of Atlantis after the Imperiex War and the rediscovery of the city now on land and in ancient ruins, members of the Sentinels were called to investigate the area and later cast a spell on the Justice League of America to send them to the year 1,000 B.C. to determine the fate of the city and return it to modern time. The next formation of the team was gathered during the Infinite Crisis as part of a plan by Doctor Fate, Zatanna Zatara, Madame Xanadu and the Phantom Stranger to coerce the rampaging Spectre into continuing his rampage against magic and destroy the energies of creation until the Presence was forced to intervene and stop the spirit itself. Marshalling in Gotham City following the destruction of the Rock of Eternity above the city by the Spectre's hand, the magic users worked to remove the remaining wild magic from the city, re-imprison the Seven Deadly Sins and other demons that had escaped their shackles during the conflict and reform the Rock of Eternity. As the Infinite Crisis began to separate the planet into multiple Earths, the planet's remaining magic users assembled at Stonehenge to call forth the Spectre to help defend the realms of magic. While the Spectre did appear, he simply killed Star Sapphire (Deborah Camille Darnell) for her past crimes and abandoned the remaining magic users to their fate. The planet was later saved due to a joint effort of Batman attacking and destroying Brother Eye and Nightwing, Wonder Girl and Superboy destroying Alexander Luthor Jr.'s tuning tower. The Sentinels later joined with other heroes in a mass defense of Metropolis as Alexander Luthor attempted to conquer the planet through sheer force by sending every known villain to destroy the city in a final act of destruction that was also ultimately foiled. Involvement Following the increase of magical forces both benign and malevolent, the Sentinels of Magic grew under Doctor Fate's influence to include ranks of minor spellcasters, sorcerers and magicians to act as a sizeable force in the growing conflicts. Heroes *As a supporting Faction member, Heroes can gain trust with the Sentinels of Magic through completing certain missions or collecting Bounties and gain access to rare and powerful items and equipment from Sentinels of Magic vendors. *Heroes can obtain the Sentinels of Magic Logo as an Emblem if they have full Trusted renown with the faction. Villains *New magic villains are sent by Brother Blood to raid one of the Sentinels of Magic bases, and later their Citadel, in Metropolis Chinatown and confront and defeat Doctor Fate in order to weaken the wards holding Trigon from entering this dimension. *In a plan to make the Spectre run rampant, magic villains are sent to invade on the Sentinels of Magic bases in Metropolis' Midtown to free Eclipso from his prison. Members Affiliated Groups *Trenchcoat Brigade *Justice League Dark Equipment Trivia *The Sentinels of Magic first appeared in Day of Judgment #1 (November 1999). *Essentially, the Sentinels of Magic has the membership of every magical or magic-powered being on Earth. Even magic-oriented groups such as the Shadowpact, the Trenchcoat Brigade and the Marvel Family are considered to be at the very least unofficially affiliated within the Sentinels. Gallery File:GothamWastelandSentinelRenders1.jpg File:GothamWastelandSentinelRenders2.jpg File:SentinelsofMagic.jpg dc278.png dc284.png dc282.png dc285.png dc283.png LightkeeperJanis.jpg SentinelCarter.jpg See also *Sentinels of Magic Base (Chinatown) *Sentinels of Magic Base (Midtown) *Sentinels of Magic Citadel *Hero Garrison External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Groups Category:Sentinels of Magic Category:Factions